


unlocking

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Venetian Blue Drabbles [17]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: Robin blinked. “You’re trusting me with this?”





	unlocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lindmea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindmea/gifts).



> For my lovely Linds, for the prompt "key" :) All prompts always welcome!

“What’s all this, then?”

Cormoran popped his head out from his office. “For you.”

Robin sighed. “Yes, obviously, but what it is?”

He came out. “Your own keys, and the safe combination. Memorize that.”

Robin blinked. “You’re trusting me with this?”

“At this point, why wouldn’t I?”

She tucked back her hair. “Well. Thank you.”

He nodded, moving to go.

“Wait! Why’ve I got two office keys?”

“One’s the office,” he said, not turning back around. “Other’s my flat.”

“Why?” she asked before thinking.

“Don’t trust anyone else with it.”

That was a bit sad, but- she was flattered, nevertheless.


End file.
